Happy Mother's Day
by JateFanForever
Summary: Damon makes Elena's first Mother's Day one to be remembered. Just a cute oneshot about Elena's first Mother's Day. Please read and review.


Elena awoke to find the spot in the bed next to her completely empty. Very few times since she had gotten married, had she found this to be true. It wasn't like her husband to get up and leave her without first waking her or at least leaving her a note explaining what was going on.

She knew that she should get up and go looking for him, but she was having a hard time finding the strength to get out of bed. Of course, her growing belly also made it a very hard task. She was about to sit up and make her way out of bed, when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Hey, you're up," Damon said as he entered the room. He was carrying a big tray full of different breakfast foods. Making his way over to the bed, he set the tray down in front of her. "I hope you are hungry." He said as he laughed.

"What on earth is all of this for?" She asked amazed at how much food was in front of her. She tried to figure out what the special occasion was, but nothing was coming to her mind. It wasn't her birthday, their anniversary, or Valentine's Day, so she couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Happy Mother's Day," Damon said as a big smile spread on his face. She could tell that he had gone through a lot to make this happen, and he was very proud of his work.

"But I am not a mother," She told him giving his a confused look. Sure they were expecting a little one in just a few months, but she technically didn't have any of the responsibilities of be a mother yet.

"You are a mother," Damon said pointing his finger to her growing baby bump. "He or she may not be here yet, but you, my dear, are definitely a mother."

"I just don't feel like a mother," Elena told him as tears began to form in her eyes. Through her whole pregnancy she had been an emotional wreck. "I just feel like a whale that likes to cry a lot." Damon couldn't help but laugh a little as he watched her start to cry.

"Cleary you need to have your vision check," Damon told her as he sat down on the bed next to her. "You are not a whale you are a young mother to be." He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her head. "You are also the most beautiful women I have ever met."

"I am so sorry, Damon," She apologized. "I guess I am just a little emotional lately." They both laughed knowing that that was an understatement.

"Well, are you ready to eat?" Damon asked her as she pulled away from him. Even with tears running down her face, he couldn't imagine anyone being more beautiful than she was.

"Sure," She replied with a smile as she began to look over her choices. The tray was full of fresh fruits, chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, French toast, and next to all the food was a single red rose with a special card. "You sure went through a lot of trouble to do all of this." Elena said looking back at Damon.

"It is your first Mother's day and I wanted it to be special," He replied giving her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you," She answered pulling him into a deeper kiss. After what seemed like an eternity they both pulled away for air. "I guess we better eat before the food gets cold." Elena told him as he nodded in agreement.

Once they had finished up their breakfast, Damon gathered the tray along with the dirty dishes and began to make his way for the door. "Hurry and get ready because I have another surprise for you." He said before heading down to the kitchen.

Elena tried her best to hurry and get ready, but trying to hurry with a huge belly always getting in the way was not an easy task. She finally managed to finish getting ready and made her way downstairs. She entered the kitchen just as Damon had finished cleaning up.

"Ready to go?" He asked walking over to her, he gave her a quick kiss as he waited for her answer.

"Yeah, I'm ready," She answered. Without saying a word Damon took her by the hand and led her towards the front door. As they made their way outside towards the car, she noticed two huge suitcases sitting in the back of the car. "Damon, why do you have suitcases in your car?" She asked her husband as he opened the car door for her.

"That is for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot." He answered giving her one of his signature smirks. She settled into her as she watched Damon make his way to the driver's side. "Don't worry, you will love it." He told her as he looked at her confused face.

After four hours of driving, Damon finally parked the car in front of a small beach house. Without saying a word he got out of the car and went around to the passenger's side.

"Damon, what are we doing at a beach house?" She asked as he helped her out of the car.

"This is our last chance at a romantic getaway before we become parents," He answered as he pulled the two suitcases out of the car. "I figured we could spend the time alone on the beach and just relax for a week or so."

"A week or so, but what about," She started to say, but Damon cut her off.

"I have already taken care of it. Stefan is running the office, Bonnie is taking care of the bakery, and everything is all set." Damon told her as they walked up to the door. "All you have to worry about is having fun before the little one comes."

"Thank you so much, Damon." Elena said her eyes filling with tears. "This has been the best Mother's Day I could have ever asked for."

"Just wait until next year." Damon said with a laugh. "I really wish that I could have gotten you more, but you know how bad I am about picking out gifts."

"You have already given me the most wonderful gift ever." She told him as she watched his face fill up with confusion. "You made me a mother." A smile spread across both of the faces as they leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Elena's first Mother's Day was definitely one to be remembered.

A/N: I hope that you guys like it. If you are reading my other story "You Can't Run From The Past", a new chapter will be up sometime this week. I have started on it, but I haven't felt like finishing it, but it will be up soon. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think! : )


End file.
